Twisted Destiny
by Lomoke
Summary: Ruby Rose had made it on time. She had made it up the tower just as soon as Cinder's arrow pierced Pyrrha's ankle, and she let loose the power of Silver eyes. Jaune couldn't be more grateful for having his partner saved, even if she was unconscious. He was just glad that she's alive, though he didn't know what he would do when she woke up..or what he would do while she slept.
**Author's Note: I'm was kinda scared to put this story up and out there because idk if this is going to get some back lash or not, but I decided to say screw it and post it anyways. So give me all of your love, give me all of your hate. I'll embrace anything you throw at me! Also note that even if people really disagree with this fic I'm never going to personally take it down, at most I'll rewrite it a bit. For now I'll also label it as oneshot, but if the review are more positive, I might continue this story.**

Ruby had made it on time. For that, Jaune could never be more grateful in his life. He thought he was going to lose _her_! The woman is his life who had become his everything. Though Ruby did manage to save her and learn about the power of silver eyes, that didn't mean Pyrrha hadn't gotten hurt. Her right ankle was wounded and healing, she had a multitude of burn marks over her body, and her aura couldn't get above 25% because of her critical condition. At least she was alive though. Ruby had apologized over and over to Jaune and Pyrrha's unconscious body about not getting there earlier. Jaune had simply smiled at Ruby's attempt, and instead of using words used his actions to show how grateful he was. He would stand pat Ruby on the head and embrace her. Afterwards Jaune would say that if it weren't for her even being there, his partner would be gone forever.

Over the course of a month Pyrrha was stuck in critical care as she remained unconscious. The rest of team JNPR would visit her every day, hoping she would be awake. It was only a matter of time before she woke up. She was strong and wouldn't succumb to her wounds. On the day they visited and saw that her aura levels had begun to increase, they knew it would only be days before they could once again be a team. They would once again joke, spar, eat, and talk together.

The week that she was brought into the hospital was tense. Jaune wouldn't leave Pyrrha's side, not even to sleep. Ren and Nora had finally convinced him to move when they said this wasn't what Pyrrha would have wanted him to do. She would have wanted him to train, rest, and help other that were in need. This also sparked a flame within Jaune. One that he could only just now realize. This spark had also made Jaune realize another important thing however. She had pushed him away. Before she went to go fight Cinder, she had pushed Jaune away. Either for his safety or to buy him some time, it didn't matter. This opened Jaune's eyes to the truth. She had pushed him away, not only because she loved him, but because he was weak. If he had gone up the tower with her he would have died. He wasn't nearly as strong as she was, and they both knew it.

Jaune decided that day that he wouldn't just sit idly besides Pyrrha while a war was raging on. He would go out and fight, train, and become stronger, so that Pyrrha would never push him away again. Ren and Nora honestly didn't know if they had picked the lesser of two evils. If they were to have said nothing, Jaune would have stayed by his partner's side till the moment she awoke. Instead the convinced him to get up and move. This didn't sound like a bad thing, until you learned where Jaune would move too. He wouldn't move about the city rebuilding or helping the injured, nor would he go to his team's camp to rest his aching body. No, Jaune would get up from Pyrrha's side, walk into the Emerald Forest, and disappear until the next day, only so he could check up on Pyrrha and get a plate of food to eat. Then he would repeat the process.

Nora would constantly ask Ren if they should follow Jaune into the Grimm infested forests, and every time Ren would stand there silent. It wasn't because he was ignoring Nora, or didn't think it was a good idea. He was just worried that if they followed Jaune they would only get in his way. Jaune was unstable right now, and the Grimm were his only outlet. If him and Nora followed him how would he know for sure that Jaune wouldn't accidentally hurt them in the process. The day of Pyrrha's aura levels increasing was also the day Jaune had stopped going into the woods. He would walk around Vale, help rebuild, and treat those that were wounded. He had even begun sleeping at JNPR's camp at night with Ren and Nora.

Nora was the first to wake up the next morning, and as per her routine, she had jumped up and yelled for pancakes. This is turn was Ren's alarm clock as the stoic boy would get out of bed and turn to face his lifelong friends with a smile and nod. He glanced over to where Jaune slept and with a slight frown noticed that he wasn't in his sleeping bag. In fact it had looked like Jaune had left the camp about an hour ago. There was a plate near Jaune's stuff that had the remains of his breakfast from when he had gotten up that morning. Knowing that Jaune had at least replenished his fuel reserves Ren let out a sight and continued to get up so he could make pancakes for himself and his over eager partner.

Afterwards the duo would make their way over to the hospital that housed the resident Amazonian, for their daily check up on her. On the way to her room though, a nurse had stopped them, telling them that Jaune had gotten here half an hour ago, and wouldn't move from the doorway into Pyrrha's bedroom. Ren was slightly confused as to what this meant, but for Nora she just moved on forward to see what the nurse was talking about.

In Pyrrha's room Jaune stood four feet into the entry way stock still, looking as though he were trying not to breathe. Nora moved around him as Ren was quick to follow and then they could finally see the reason for Jaune's condition. Pyrrha Nikos was awake. Her green eyes were misty as she stared at her team mates in front of her. She made the motion to speak, but all the came out were slight garbles. Ren rushed forward to give her a glass of water that was resting on her bedside table. Nora was shouting in glee at having her friend back, and seemingly okay.

Once she had downed the entire glass that was handed to her she sighed in relief. Her head tilted upwards so that she would only looking at Jaune. Cobalt blue met Emerald Green as Pyrrha opened her mouth. "Hello." Such a simple word, but one that had a world of weight in meaning. This word meant that Pyrrha was okay, that she was alive, that things were going to get better, that Jaune wouldn't lose the love of his life. For Jaune though, this word wasn't enough. Ren looked over at Jaune as he saw his fist clench and his eyes begin to water.

"Hello?" Jaune said slowly and in a very questioning voice. Ren was prepared to speak but before he could Jaune continued. "All you have to say is…hello?" Jaune screwed his eyes shut tilting his head down, not willing to look at his partner. "You almost died…almost left me without my partner…almost left me without my love…almost let me give up on myself…and all you say is…hello?!" Jaune said in a quiet voice that was barely heard by the other three in the room.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, her voice also matching the volume of Jaunes. Nora couldn't take it anymore. The atmosphere was getting to much for her to handle. She began to sniffle and cling onto Ren's arm. This was supposed to be a happy moment, why was it becoming to gloomy and depressing.

"You're sorry." Jaune said. He un-clenched his hand, opened his eyes, and faced Pyrrha again. The only difference from before was that now, his eyes looked like they recovered a bit of their former life. He didn't speak anymore as he walked over to Pyrrha, gave a smack on her face and then proceeded to lean and kiss the growing red spot gently. When he pulled away he said, "The smack was for scaring me and almost dying." Jaune leaned in closer. "And the kisses are because I'm so glad that you're okay and that you're back."

Pyrrha tilted her head a bit. "Kisses? But you only did it one-" Jaune finished leaning forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Both turned red when he pulled way. Nora once again cheered, now that he somber and unhappy mood had gone away. Ren on the other hand gave a rare smile, knowing that his team was going to be all right.


End file.
